


The Breeze That Came From Nowhere

by Mordukai



Series: The Doctor and the Parallel Universes [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Holodeck, no companions, the doctor in disguise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordukai/pseuds/Mordukai
Summary: The Doctor is hiding from the Family of Blood. He is disguised as a crew member of the Star Ship Voyager.





	The Breeze That Came From Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I wrote about eight or ten years ago. I haven't edited it but I'm moving my works from ffnet to ao3.

"Who are these people?" asked Kathryn Janeway, watching the screen in front of her.

"Whoever they are, it doesn't look like they're going to give up," said Tom.

"I suggest we ask them," said Tuvok, the rational, logical voice of the crew. The Vulcan voice of the crew.

"You're right. They're obviously following us, and they haven't threatened violence," said Janeway.

"Yet..." muttered Tom.

"Hail the ship. Try and make contact with the captain," she ordered.

Down in engineering, Harry and B'Elanna stood talking.

"There's something I haven't told you. Something I haven't told any of you," said Harry, looking down at his feet.

"I'm... well, I'm not exactly-" Warning lights and sirens began flashing and screaming throughout the entire ship.

"I don't think now is quite the time," said B'Elanna, rushing into action. "Go up to the bridge and find out what's going on." Harry left.

"Now would be a perfect time to tell them. A perfect time to tell them and get killed!" Harry muttered to himself. "But what more can I do?"

"Talking to yourself, Mr Kim?" asked Tuvok.

"Well, yes, actually."

"I was just on my way down to see you. The captain wants both you and B'Elanna on the bridge. Everyone else is already there.""

"I'm on my way up there now. You can go get B'Elanna."

"Very well."

On the bridge, Janeway was debating with Chakotay over the sound of the sirens.

"I think we should include the doctor in these discussions," said Chakotay.

"He's not needed. This is purely precautionary contact, these people are probably traders of some sort."

"Traders who have gotten past our first set of defences. Surely, just as a precaution, the whole crew should be here? These people have been stalking us for five days, getting closer and closer, and have now attempted to get unauthorised access to our ship. Why would any trader have that much perseverance?" said Chakotay.

"You're probably right," admitted Janeway. "Someone contact the doctor." The hologram programme appeared on the bridge.

"A medical emergency?" he asked, confused.

"Just a precaution," said Janeway, as Harry entered.

"Tuvok and B'Elanna are on their way," he said.

Five minutes later and everyone was assembled. The breached security had been repaired, and the warning lights and sirens had stopped.

"This is Captain Janeway of the star ship Voyager. Do you read me?"

"We read you," hissed a strange voice in reply.

"State your name and purpose."  
"Give us the Doctor."

"What? But I'm just a hologram! What would they want with me?" the doctor spluttered.

"They don't want you," said Harry. "They want me."

"But-" said the doctor.

"I'm the Doctor," said Harry.

"No, I'm the doctor. You must be delusional, or maybe hallucinating. Come down to sickbay and-"

"No, no. I'm the Doctor. You're the doctor."

"I don't think I quite understand..."

"I'm not Harry Kim." Janeway looked shocked.

"Where is Harry?" she asked, suspiciously. Harry realised that he had a phaser trained on him.

"What have you done with my friend?" cried out Tom. It was he who was holding the weapon.

"I'm still Harry. I've always been Harry. But before I was Harry, before Harry existed, I was the Doctor. And I'm still the Doctor..."

"One last chance, or we'll blow you all to hell," hissed the voice. "Give us the Doctor. You have two hours." The communication was ended.

"Janeway glared at Harry Kim, who quaked a little in his boots.

"Explain yourself," she said curtly. "And quickly."

"I'm a time lord."

"Time lord?"

"An extinct species from the planet Gallifrey, now destroyed. They have the technology to travel through time and space, and the power to regenerate when their body dies," said Tuvok.

"If they're extinct, how can you be telling the truth?" asked Janeway.

"I'm the last of my kind," said Harry. "I was lonely. So I joined Star Fleet."

"You claimed you were human. You lied, Kim."

"The Federation believe time lords to be extinct. What else could I have done?"

"Very well. Who are these people and what do they want?" Harry looked down at his feet.

"I'm afraid to say, but I'm pretty certain that they're the Family Of Blood, or at least the descendants of. In a former regeneration I imprisoned their relatives. I guess they still haven't forgiven me. I had to though," he added quickly.

"Very well. Have you any idea how to get rid of them?"

"Trick them. It's the only way."

Janeway stared at Harry in disbelief.

"So you're saying that we need to lure them onto the ship?"

"No!" said Tom, Chakotay and the doctor at the same time.

"What if it went wrong? It would be carnage," said the doctor.

"No it wouldn't," said Harry. "If it went wrong I'd... I'd give myself up and they'd take me and leave. That's the way they work." He felt braver than he had done in a long time.

"We could simply comply with their wishes and hand Mr Kim over," said Seven, who had stayed silent up to this point. "He lied to us, after all."

"That's not how this crew works, Seven," said Janeway. "We will deal with that issue after we've got rid of this 'family of blood'."

Everything was ready.

"This is Captain Janeway of the Star Ship Voyager. We have the Doctor."

"Hand him over," hissed the voice. Harry shivered. He remembered the last time he had gone up against this family, and how hard it had been to catch them. But he was a different man now, and it had been so long since he had fought aliens singlehandedly. It had been so long since he had travelled the realms of time and space in his little blue box. He was a member of Star Fleet now.

"Come and get me," he whispered. The crew watched as an ordinary looking man beamed on board.

"Good evening," he said in a soft, English accent. Harry could hear the slightest hint of a hiss behind the words. The man's eyes flickered open, and they were... different. Wrong.

"This man is not human, nor any alien I have ever come across," whispered the doctor. "I am unsure whether my methods will work."

"Shhh..." said Tom.

"Where is the Doctor?" the man asked, the hissing more defined now. The hologram stepped forwards.

"Here I am."

"Come here." Through his holographic eyes, the doctor could see a thin green haze surrounding the man's body. When he moved, the doctor's eyes saw the shake and blur, the unnatural movement. If he had been human, he would have been terrified, but he was a holo-programme, and he was programmed to follow orders. He stood beside the alien.

"Night night," he said, and hit with a sleeper right in the neck. The man blinked, grabbed out, missed and then collapsed.

"Get him to sickbay," ordered Janeway. "Maximum security." The she spoke to the rest of the family, who were waiting in their ship. "We have your... brother-" But before she could offer anything, one of them spoke. It was a different voice, younger and female.

"We will return." And then the ship backed away fast, and soon it was gone.

"What do we do with the other one?" asked Tom.

"Take him back to earth and try him for threatening a federation ship."

"And what about Harry?"

"The same," said Janeway, "but for a different charge."

"Where is Harry?" asked Tom.

"He left only a few moments ago," said Tuvok.

Harry was running along Voyager's corridors. He reached Holodeck 9 and stopped by the doors.

"Computer, activate 'Earth, 1950s' programme." The door opened, and he walked outside into the snow. He made his way over to an unobscure police phonebox at the corner of the street. "Hello, old girl," he said, patting it. "Seems like Star Fleet life wasn't for me. Who knew the family would still be after me?" He opened the TARDIS door. "Goodbye, Star Fleet, goodbye Voyager. Goodbye Tom Paris, and Captain Janeway. Goodby Harry Kim." He heard the holodeck door click open, and footsteps crunch through the snow.

"Mr Kim," he heard Tuvok call.

"Harry?" he heard Tom shout.

"Goodbye," he whispered, and when Tuvok and Tom reached the street corner all they saw was a dead leaf blowing in a breeze.

A breeze that came from nowhere.


End file.
